reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Poker
How do we cheat at poker? I know it said something about the analog but how do we start it? Or what exactly do we have to do? Jimmy1 19:19, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Dude, wear the elegant suit and hit the prompted button when you are dealing. From there on it's similar (Mildly) to grinding a rail in tony hawks or breaking a horse in read dead. You are going to get the best results by asking this on the RedDead.net forums, or going to Red Dead Responses. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 19:53, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Make sure you're wearing the Elegant Suit --[[User:Miniwally|'Miniwally']] ([[User talk:Miniwally|''Owl me!]]) 18:17, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Roll over ace? Does anyone know if it is possible to continue a straight starting from say, queen across past ace back to 2? I think it's called like shooting the moon or something. I have gone through Red Dead redemption cheats Unfortunately, there is no "wrapping around" when getting straights. For example, you couldn't get J-Q-K-A-2 to count as a straight. JohnnyT 03:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC)JohnnyT Winning? What actually counts as a win in poker for the 100% completion? - RabidMonkey303 16:07, July 20, 2010 (UTC) : Doesnt matter, turns out you need to '''bust out' all the other players on the table. - RabidMonkey303 18:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) HIgh stakes poker? No where on this wiki does it tell you where to go to play high stakes poker. I see a small pic on this page that says it's in the hotel, but I cannot find it. I do have the Gentelman's attire by the way. ::Ok I figure it out, I was confusing the sallon for a hotel. 16:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) More bugs I had a 6's over 3's full house lose to a 4's over 3's full house, and I had managed to get both opponents all in. I lost over 400 chips. Confirmed for Xbox 360. Geotexan 02:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) A Way of Cheating in Single Player Equip your Gentlemen's Attire, save your game at the Blackwater Saloon and head over to the hotel for High Stakes Poker. If you lose, don't worry, just load your last save. Ending a Poker session does not trigger the Autosave either. I found this was a good way of getting Scrap 1 of the Savvy Merchant Outfit. do the other player cards in single player random when they show it or at the start of a game? Mexico easy money tip According to this page ( http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Poker ) it is impossible to have a 1000 chip game in mexico in a regular game without doing the quest "Lucky In Love". Either remove this tip or correct it. Neither Blackwater nor Beecher's Hope (multiplayer) are located in Mexico. :"it is impossible to have a 1000 chip game in mexico in a regular game without doing the quest 'Lucky In Love'" :Exactly why it shouldn't be removed, as neither Blackwater nor Beecher's Hope (Multiplayer) are located in Mexico, and you can have a 1000 chip game there. If Blackwater was in Mexico, then it should removed. Unless I read your post wrong, your logic is flawed. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Probably a misunderstanding. Her is a quotation from the entry (it is located under Tips) :: Easy money: Go to Mexico and start a game of poker where you have 1000 chips ::The only possibility to execute this strategy is to do the quest "Lucky In love" BUT neither is this mentioned in the tip nor is it possible to play a full game because it is a forced game by the story quest and the game will end after the second round. However, you can win easily by betting 50 chips in every round. I doubt that it is possible to have another round of poker during that quest though i haven't tried it because i already finished it. ::That means the only way to have a 1000 chip game is to go somewhere outside of Mexico. So it is not possible to do the trick in Mexico but for example in Blackwater (which is not in Mexico :D), however, there is no confirmation/proof that the trick works in Blackwater. If my logic is correct at that point it means that the formulation/ or the content of the tip is wrong because there is no way to make easy money in Mexico in a 1000 chip game. ::My request is to do one of the following: ::*Confirm the strategy for Blackwater and/or any other location(s) and change the content ::*Correct the tip according to the "Lucky In Love" quest ::*Prove that there is another possibility to have a 1000 chip game in Mexico where you can execute this strategy ::*Remove this entry entirely ::*Explain why I could be wrong. I'm not a native speaker. There is a chance that i got something wrong. ::I hope i covered all I needed to say 12:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC)